De Parfaits Aimants
by Lia-Mei Soma
Summary: Harry est à l'infirmerie, cloué au lit par une fièvre tenace. Alors que la Lune s'est levée, Harry est réveillé par un bruit qu'il croit avoir inventé mais la porte s'ouvre... S'en suit un monologue, des révélations, un amour,... Partagé peut-être?


.

**De parfaits aimants**

.

Couple : Draco/Harry

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Harry-chou et Dracky-d'amour ne m'appartiennent pas... T_T Leurs surnoms, oui! Et cette histoire aussi!

**Attention:** Le rating est de T car nos deux compères ne font que S'EMBRASSER Je vous rappelles que cette histoire traite d'un couple HOMOSEXUELLE, donc homophobes, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! Putain ça fait chier de le redire à chaque fois ça! ^^

* * *

.

Ce OS est un cadeau pour Chocoable et il lui est dont dédié! Quand je pense qu'elle m'a forcé à l'écrire juste parce que je lui avais demandé une feuille en cours de SVT, comme compensation! Quand je pense à toutes les feuilles que je lui ai données! Et toutes les fics qu'elle me doit! Raaaah! _

Enfin bref! Vous remarquerez peut-être une petite différence entre le début de la fic et les 3/4 restants, le 1/4 à été écrit sous la contrainte de mon amie, avec sa présence omnipotente qui m'empêchait de jouer le rôle d'Antigone en cours de français (HS: c'est mon héroïne de tragédie, surtout dans la version de Anouilh!) Et puis la suite de la fic à été écrite par passion ^^ dans ma chambre en écoutant en boucle et à fond You're Gona go far, Kid de The Offspring! ^^

Puisqu'on en est là, je vous recommande FORTEMENT cette chanson! ^^ Je l'ADORE! xD

Bon, J'arrête de faire chier! ^^

Bonne Lecture!

PS: Je préfère écrire "Draco" au lieu de "Drago" comme ça l'est en français, je préfère en anglais, je sais pas pourquoi je trouve que ça fait mieux, j'ai donc aussi transformé son nom de famille, comme il s'écrit en anglais, pour que le tout soit coordonné! ^^ Ce qui donne "Draco Malfoy", ce n'est pas une faute de frappe!

.

* * *

.

Le rayon blanc et froid de la Lune éclairait l'infirmerie silencieuse. Harry ouvrit les yeux, brusquement. Il lui avait semblé entendre… entendre quelque chose… un bruit lointain… Il se mit à trembler, se toucha le front, il était brûlant. Sa fièvre ne passait pas. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait fait un drôle de rêve. D'ailleurs, c'était-il donc un rêve ? Il ne savait pas… C'était trop réel, bien trop réel. Il y eu encore un bruit. Son cœur s'emballa. La peur, la curiosité, l'adrénaline s'emparaient de son corps. La porte s'ouvrit alors, lentement, silencieusement, comme par quelqu'un qui voulait passer inaperçu. Harry ferma les yeux, feignant le sommeil et s'efforçant de calmer son cœur battant et sa respiration qui pourraient le compromettre. Un pas léger résonnait dans la salle presque vide, sur le carrelage d'un blanc éclatant. Le bruit se rapprochait de lui, lentement mais surement. Il en était sûr. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. La personne était tout près de lui. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration ample. Même l'oreille aux aguets, Harry sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son mystérieux visiteur s'asseoir par terre, contre le mur, sa tête à la hauteur de la sienne. Il sentait ce souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Soudain une voix s'éleva, juste à côté de son oreille, un simple murmure.

« - Salut, Harry… J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu te parler. Ça m'avait manquer tu sais. Tu m'avais manqué en fait… Avec les vacances et tout ça… Tu te rappelles notre entrée à Poudlard ? C'était l'année dernière et je t'avais tendu la main… Ma main ! Tu n'était pas censé refuser… Moi qui voulais seulement te connaître, devenir ton ami. Et j'ai été bien trop orgueilleux… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais tu sais. »

Cette voix, douce, sympathique, ne disait rien à Harry. Enfin, peut-être si, mais… Mais il ne savait pas… Il l'avait déjà entendu, cette voix, il en était sur… Mais pas comme ça, pas si douce… Malfoy ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Mais qu'elle était cette voix ? Si loin de son ton habituel avec lui. D'ailleurs, que faisait Malfoy ici ? Pour lui parler ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

Mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était sûr qu'il avait rêvé de Malfoy, ça lui revenait maintenant. C'était un Malfoy différent, presque gentil, un Malfoy qu'il appelait Draco… Qu'il aimait bien d'ailleurs… Peut-être même plus que « bien ».

Mais le Malfoy qui était à ses côtés reprit son monologue d'un ton plus triste, désabusé, déprimé.

« - Tu sais, à cette époque, tu me plaisais déjà. Je voulais plus te connaître, tu m'intriguais avec tes grands yeux verts qui scintillaient. Et maintenant, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Je suis tombé bien bas, _riait-il tout bas de sa bêtise semblait-il_, Si jamais mon père le savait… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, choqué. Son souffle s'était accéléré, Draco, ou Malfoy, il ne savait plus comment l'appeler, allait l'entendre, le sentir, savoir qu'il était réveillé, qu'il l'entendait.

Malfoy se releva, il n'avait rien vu. Fiévreusement, Harry referma les yeux, attendant avec impatience qu'il parte, s'en aille loin, très loin. Mais Draco ne s'en tint pas là. Contre toutes mesures de prudence, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Harry, celui-ci le sentait, sentait ce souffle si proche sur ses lèvres, puis Draco, dans un élan les lui effleura, brièvement, soufflant un simple « Je t'aime » par la même occasion.

Alors, il y eut un mouvement dans l'air quand Malfoy se releva, il s'en allait, lentement, à pas de loup, le laissant seul. Le cœur de Harry qui s'était arrêté de battre à la seconde même où leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes, repartit brusquement et, sans savoir pourquoi, son corps agissant seul, il se releva de son lit et, dans un même mouvement attrapa la main du blond à la volée. Ce dernier, emporté par le mouvement brusque s'était retourné et faisait face à sa Némésis. Harry contempla longuement les traits si fins, si purs de son vis-à-vis, le trouvant trop jeune pour les paroles pleines de regrets nostalgiques qui étaient sorties de sa bouche. Le Gryffondor s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait toujours vu un homme plus âgé dans ses rêves, lorsqu'il pensait à lui, se le représentait,… Pour lui, Draco avait bien plus que 12 ans et tout, dans l'étincelle de ses yeux et son air d'une tristesse blasée, à cet instant, confirma ses impressions. Draco avait trop vécu, trop vécu pour un enfant. Tout comme lui après tout. Ils se ressemblaient tellement tout en étant si différent l'un de l'autre. Comme de parfaits aimants. Capables de se repousser éternellement sans vraiment pouvoir se séparer, se passer de l'un de l'autre.

Rompant le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, Harry parla, calme, maître de la situation paraissait-il, sa main toujours refermée sur le poignet su Serpentard qui ne s'était pas dégager.

« - Je ne dormais pas. J'ai entendu, tout entendu. »

Et alors, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître aux yeux de Harry, les joues de Draco s'empourprèrent alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avoué ses sentiments à son pire ennemi et fais son coming-out par la même occasion. Le Serpentard voulu reprendre sa main et, sans aucun doute s'enfuir lâchement mais Harry raffermit sa prise. Dans cette histoire, c'était lui qui était gagnant. Durant une courte seconde, il pensa à toutes les vengeances qu'il pourrait accomplir avec cette information mais à l'instant même où ses réflexions atteignirent son système cérébral il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il ne le pourrait jamais. C'était bien trop cruel, et même Malfoy ne le méritait pas. Malfoy qui semblait si faible à cet instant… Comment aurait-il put lui faire ça ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il aimait bien trop Draco pour l'humilier de la sorte. Et alors, il n'eut plus aucun doute, il aimait bien Draco, sans doute autant que celui-ci l'aimait.

Et, pensant que l'humiliation venait à tour de rôle, il se jeta à l'eau, la voix tremblante, attirant Draco plus près du lit, dans un ultime espoir d'y trouver le moindre réconfort.

« - Mais, tu sais, Draco. Heu… Moi aussi… Je crois que je t'aime…

… ? »

Seul un silence septique et choqué lui répondit, comme une grande claque sur sa tête fiévreuse. Alors, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Harry attira brusquement Draco contre lui, s'écrasant tous deux sur le matelas sans un bruit. Et lorsque Draco se fut à moitié relevé sur les coudes, Harry n'hésita plus, il plongea. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, timidement, d'une façon si enfantine qu'elle en était adorable. Mais, voyant que Draco était tétanisé par la surprise, Harry dont l'expérience en la matière se résumait à la chasse aux bisous en maternelle, fut contraint de prendre une fois de plus l'initiative. Entrouvrant ses lèvres et caressant sensuellement celles de sa Némésis de sa langue, il réussit enfin à réanimer Draco qui eut un sourire contre ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir les siennes et de prendre les devants d'un baiser passionné et tendre à la fois. Leurs langues se caressaient, se découvrant l'une l'autre dans un ballet qui leur fit perdre leur souffle. Ils se séparèrent alors légèrement, reprenant leur respiration front contre front, les pétillants et brillants d'une lueur nouvelle.

Les deux garçons ne parlèrent pas, n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, tout était dans leurs yeux. Chacun savait exactement ce à quoi l'autre pensait, fruit d'une pratique longtemps cultivée sans qu'ils le sachent vraiment. Ils savaient interpréter le moindre soupir, mouvement, moue, haussement d'épaules ou de sourcils, lueur dans les yeux de leur Némésis. Et qu'importe la force qui avait semblé vouloir les éloigner l'un de l'autre depuis plus de deux ans. De la haine était née l'amour. Et, les yeux verts se plongeant dans ceux gris anthracite du blond ne semblaient que dire « Je t'aime » d'une façon inéluctable. Tels le feu et la glace, tels les parfaits contraires qu'ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas, ayant leurs points communs.

Interrompant les pensées du Survivant, Draco, un sourire un poil sadique aux lèvres lui parla alors, au coin de l'oreille, la voix légèrement rauque.

« - Quand je pense que j'étais là à dire des choses tellement Poufsouffle alors que tu m'entendais… Et en plus tu n'as rien dit… toujours égal à toi-même, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Tu vas me le payer ! »

Un sursaut d'inquiétude traversa les prunelles émeraudes de Harry avant qu'il ne croise vraiment le regard du Vert-et-Argent, doux à le faire fondre.

Et Draco, dans un sourire, repartit à la conquête de cette bouche si délicieuse qui s'offrait à lui.

Et Harry, au comble du bonheur, se demandait avec un pincement de cœur s'il n'était pas encore entrain de faire un rêve plus vrai que nature. Mais au moment où Malfoy lui mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé en même temps que ses derniers soupçons sur la véracité de ce moment.

La pleine Lune, haute dans le ciel, éclairait d'une lueurs blafarde les deux jeunes gens, qui, insouciants de leur avenir, partageaient pendant quelques minutes cet amour interdit qu'ils devraient, dès le lendemain, cacher aux yeux de tous.

THE END

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que ce n'était pas trop guimauve toute rose dégoulinante même si je sais, que, de ma part, c'est IMPOSSIBLE que ça ne soit pas un MINIMUM guimauve! ^^

Enfin... Merci de m'avoir lue!

.

Good Bye

.


End file.
